User talk:Larkflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Larkflight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 21:27, September 30, 2011 WHAT??? Who are you?? Are you someone I know? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 08:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S Welcome to the wiki. Please don't swear on my wiki. It's against the policy. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 09:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) As swearing is against the policy, the wikia staff have deleted the swear word. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 12:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, alright. You ain't dumb. So anyway, welcome to the wiki. This wiki is about world news, weather, travel etc. Anyway, have fun! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 07:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Right! Right. Listen here Larkie. If you wanna stay here you behave, alright? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 07:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to be nice to both of you. Speedy didn't say anything about you. Now, as this wiki is a user's wiki you can make a page about anything you like. Now let's all stop bickering and be friends... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 07:03, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to block you. I'm giving you a chance here, Larkie. Help me out. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 10:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Happening? What do you mean? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 09:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll have you a deal. Stop running riot and behave and I'll delete it. You've one day to show me that I can trust you. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 11:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hye, TARDIS2010 here, admin & 2nd in command. Benn lookign around and looks like some arguments and general stupidity has been going on with everyone, just wandering what your point of view is on the matter, and any info about the the situation you can give me to help me do the job i've come back for, and solve the argument. Cheers, T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll delete it. But Larkie - are we cool? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 19:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Larkie! Right, I've deleted the photo from your brother's user page, and I'm working on deleting it from the entire wiki. I don't know why I made that silly deal. I'll ask T - Man how I can entirely delete it. So - cool? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 19:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought you would've known since you were part of it all:D Also for whatever reason you were going around saying bad things about this wiki, it's wasn't right, and don't do it again:) It appears to be all over and my job done now anyways, so just forget it the message. By the way, i deleted that photo from the wiki:) T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 07:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Photo That's okay. :) As T - Man told you, he deleted the photo. So how are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 09:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Me too. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 08:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin First that was an accident, i'm sorry that happended, so don't have a go at me. Second, i'm an admin as i am a experienced wiki user, and i'll have you know i do know what I'm doing, so don't make stupid, pethetic comments at me like that when you've not actually seen me work on a wiki properly. I expect you do know what to do with that admin stuff, but so do I and i'm not abusing my powers in any way, ask any of the people that have ACTUALLY seen what i can do, and then I may begin to even take your comments seriously. T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 12:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC)7 I made T - Man an admin because he knows what he's doing, so don't question him. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 12:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey. My name is Big Time Awesomeness. Just wanted to say hi. BigTimeAwesomeness 23:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! Who's Sky? ;) WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE BigTimeAwesomeness 13:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) He told me you died in your sleep. I believed him and was crushed until Speedy sent me a message saying you were alive. Don't look; I deleted it. BigTimeAwesomeness 13:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha. Sooo....what's with your profile page saying "Hello, I'm Larkflight. I love Dynovan. :3 DYNOVAN DON'T EDIT MY PAGE!!! <3" That's Larkflight for you. She doesn't love me, she's just trying to freak me out. And Larkie, I don't disagree with everything you say. And you never freaked me out, I was laughing when you put that on your profile page. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 13:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) aaah. I see. BigTimeAwesomeness 21:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I know. She can't freak me out that easily! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 07:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HAVE YOU HAD SUGAR I'VE HAD SUGAR LOTS AND LOTS OF IT YAAAAYYYYYY!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! 00:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) larky....why didn't you tell me you were a lesbian? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) bi, lez, gay, they're all wrong in God's eyes. Homosexual's already have a spot in Hell. I hope u turn from that way, because I'm looking forward to see you in Heaven someday. ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) nah. i don't know what is wrong with my laptop. i can't get on. i would be, though. ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) it was about u and your gf. ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Larky, I don't hate you. I'm just a little upset you made me think you were going got die. You don't have to break up with her, I just don't want you to burn in hell for eternity. I'm sorry, though, you started dating her because of me, I didn't mean to hurt you. YOU did nothing wrong, it was me. I never made time to come on wikia to spend time with you, and for that, I'm sorry. Plz forgive me. - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 00:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I....I love u too! <3 ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 01:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) It is. ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 01:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem Lark. Anytime. You're my friend, of course! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hey larky ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:38, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Larkie! Where have you been lately? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) LAUREN HOW DARE YOU JUST VANISH LIKE THAT!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN???????? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 22:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No. Thomas told me you've been depressed, you've been cutting yourself, and you're threatening to kill yourself. I never meant to do this to you. I still love you, and I miss you. I want to get back together. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 22:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) If I was lying, why would I ask your brother to get on? I've been looking for you, Larky. To tell you I'm sorry and try to get back together. I've been asking users if they've seen you: Dynovan, Blackfur, GingerLeap, among others. I'm not lying. I want you back. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 22:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No....please. I'm sorry for everything I've said. Please forgive me. I'm a f***ing horrible person. I'm a cruel heartbreaker. I'm an evil devil. I'm a bitch. I don't deserve to be called a Christian. But I cannot go another day without you knowing how sorry I am. If you want me to, I'll leave you alone, but I hope you can forgive me. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 22:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I love you too larky ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I love you most. And I would marry you, but I live in Georgia and you live in Pennsylvania. And we're kinda 13. XD ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) STALKER!!!!! Hahaha jk. It is possible, though......but let's not think about that now. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No. That's not what I meant. I love you, but I meant let's not think about getting married right now. I just got you back. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Please don't. I like you. I LOVE you. Don't feel alone. I am ALWAYS here for you. If you die, I will die. I will NEVER forgive myself. I'LL COMMIT SUICIDE, TOO!!!!! ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You're really nice, funny, and.......you're beautiful. I saw the picture Thomas put it up on here before T-Man deleted it. I fell even MORE in love with you when I saw it. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't apologize. That was a great picture of you. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Even more beautiful then I imagined..... ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any pics to upload. Sorry. I have some lame computer (and I mean COMPUTER) from 2001. But you are beautiful. No matter what anyone says. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Did thomas really ask you out for me? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 00:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thomas said he asked you out for me. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Sorry, I can't. It's not because of you, but my computer won't let me. I can get on, but I can't send messages. I can only read them. And my parents said I can't get on. If they see me on chat, They ground me for a month. :/ ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yuu still on? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait.....your leaving? Don't leave! ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) NO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Jk. I know it's really late there. Get some sleep. Luv ya! ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah. I WANT you too. I'm leaving to go to sleeo in a minute anyways. Goodnight, baby. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Love ya too. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You're back! Larkie! You're back! Do you know how worried I've been? Where have you been? Anyway, thank God you're back! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah...... that's why I said get some sleep. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 14:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) So yo're not gonna respond to my message? I've been worried about you, and you ignore me? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving Larkie! :D I'm thankful for having you as a friend! Turkeys?Yes... (a.k.a. Speedysnitch) Hey Baby Hey baby. Blackfur asked me to tell you hi for her and ask you to check your MSN Messanger. She said she left you a bunch of e-mails. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 01:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know. Oh....Dynovan wants you to respond to his message and I blocked Thomas last night. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 16:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Why not, if I may ask. He was just as worried about you as I was. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 16:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You don't like him? BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 16:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) He does, believe me. You guys may have had........fights at times, but he spent almost an entire day looking for you. He was worried that you died in the blizzard you guys had a couple of weeks ago (I was, too, but that's not the point.). He was EXTREMELY happy when I told him I found you. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 16:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ooh. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 16:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you and Dyno make nice? BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwww. Well.....poo. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. It's just your my girlfriend and he's a friend. I don't want you guys fighting. That's all! BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) He isn't usually like that. I'm not sure what's gotten into him. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) NO NO NO NO NO. That's not what I meant. I love you more than I'm friends with him. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) please don't leave BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) From what? BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm here. Tell me what's wrong. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know I don't have to. But I WANT to. <3 BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave. No matter what ANYONE says about you, I will always love you. I will still love you if you murder my family. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's true. But what do you mean "You're cold"? BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 17:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Wow, I feel stupid. XD BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Why are you leaving? BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) o.O uh......go get cleaned up. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's cool. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Message me when you're done. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat ( Amongst other things) Hey Larkie. Firstly, I want to say sorry for our argument on chat. I never meant to say other people were better than you. I understand that you've been depressed lately, and I understand that you want your privacy. But think about it from my point of view - Big Time comes and tells me that there's been a blizzard and you've not been online, and I get worried sick. I spent days trying to find you, asing everyone who knows you. And then you come back and ignore me. And, what's more, you use Big Time against me. You said, and I quote you, ' I hate you. I love Sky. There's a big difference, you know.' Do you know how upset that made me? No wonder I lashed out! So, all I wanted to say was, I'm sorry for before, but at the same time I think you should understand how it all arose. I understand you love Big Time, and I'm happy for you, but there's no need to use that against me. Please reply to this message. If you don't reply, you're not very grown up. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Dynovan left you an apology message. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC)